Trusting Falls
Trusting Falls is a Gravity Falls AU made by Wattpad user rainthenetherking, also known as RainTheFan-Person on Wikia. TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE AND BULLYING. THIS IS SOMEWHAT OF A DARK AU. About the AU This AU was built on the premise of Dipper having no one to trust. Mabel is a terrible sister, Grunkle Stan is oblivious to her bullying, and he has no friends to back him up. Until he finds a certain journal in the woods. With its help, he meets his soon-to-be best friend and mentor: Bill Cipher. But is Bill really on his side? This AU has several OCs, they play a somewhat-large part of the plot but are not main focuses, if you don't like OCs in stories please don't read this. Characters Pine Tree (Mason 'Dipper' Pines) Pine Tree is the protagonist of the story. His twin sister is Mabel Pines, and the two of them came from an abusive family to live in Gravity Falls. Pine Tree has Asperger's syndrome and was treated worse than Mabel because of this. He is much more fearful and untrusting than Mabel is. He is scared of Mabel, but likes Stanley Pines because he is the first person to ever treat him well. He is friends with Bill Cipher and Malik's group, when he meets them, but not with many others. Mabel Pines Mabel is the twin sister of Pine Tree, and constantly bullies him, having been conditioned into this behaviour by her parents. She puts on a front to everyone except him, but is sometimes nicer to him than she is other times. Stanley Pines Stanley Pines is the guardian of the younger Pines twins. He cares about the two of them, and spends a lot of time being concerned for Pine Tree, though he still makes him do most of the chores. Stanford Pines Character has not been introduced yet. Bill Cipher Bill Cipher is an enigmatic dream demon who, when accidentally summoned by Pine Tree, recognises the symbol on his hat and decides to befriend him, mostly for his own gain. He teaches the boy to read and write, and how to fight back against people who bully him. Pine Tree is very grateful to Bill for this. No further information about him will be revealed yet, as it could potentially spoil the story. Malik Adebayo Malik is a 13-year-old black boy. He is the 'leader' of his small group of friends, and invites Pine Tree to join them. He is visually impaired and wears glasses, causing him to be nicknamed Specs. He has a similar background to Pine Tree; his parents disliking him because of autism, though he is still in their care. He is friendly, especially to his group of friends. Noora Ibrahim Noora is an 11-year-old Muslim girl with dyslexia. She is in Malik's group. She wears an ice-blue hijab, and is cool in the face of adversary and overall, leading the group to nickname her Ice. She likes Pine Tree, as he defended her against Islamophobia. Ramiro Flores Ramiro is a 12-year-old Mexican boy with ADHD. He is in Malik's group. He got a question mark shirt from the Mystery Shack, which led the group to nickname him Question Mark. He is humorous and often makes jokes about ADHD misconceptions. Chapters 1: The Arrival